Edward's Birthday
by PoppyTennantCullen
Summary: It is Edward's Birthday and he agrees to let Bella and Renesmee Celebrate it, what do they have planned?


Hey All I know it's been a while, I have hit writers block with Love and Hate, I will try upload more at some point, for now here is a quick story.

 **Bella's POV**

Tomorrow is Edward's birthday, it would be his first birthday since we got married and since Renesmee was born. We normally wouldn't celebrate birthdays with us not ageing and stuff, however I want Renesmee to have a kind of normal childhood before she gets too old to want to make stuff for us. Plus secretly I wanted to treat Edward for once, he is always spending money on me and I never get to give or do anything for him.

 _'Mum, do..do you think_ _daddy will like what I have made him?_ I gently took her hand smiling _" Yes sweetheart of cause he will, he will love it just as much as he loves you"_

She smiled " _Really?"_ I nodded and kissed her head gently, She has spent weeks making his gift with the help from Jacob

 _"Come on you, it's getting late now, I will send daddy in when you are tucked in bed okay, just remember not to think of his gift till tomorrow"_ she hugged me tightly

"I _love you Mum"_ I still feel my tears that I couldn't cry form when she says that _" I love you too my sweet angel"_ she ran off to get ready for bed, I sighed and sat down on the couch only to have a strong embrace engulf me _" Hello sweet wife, how are my girls this evening"_ he kissed my hair smiling

 _"Ness wants you to read her a story tonight and Im okay just a bit thirsty"_

he took my face into his large hands " _go with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme while I read our little miracle a story"_ I nodded and pulled him in for a kiss which he deepend _" Right go Mrs.Cullen before I change my mind and drag you to the bedroom"_ I nodded and ran to the main house

 **Renesmee's POV**

 _" Daddy?"_ he walked in smiling _"So what story would you like tonight?"_ I looked at him _"Can you tell me about when you first met mummy?"_ he laughed a bit and nodded

He sat on the bed and I cuddled into his chest _"So when I first meet mummy I realized that I was unable to read Bella's thoughts, which I found frustrating for reasons I did not know at the time. Later I found it difficult to be around her; because her blood was more appealing than anything I had tasted. The compelling desire was so overwhelming that I considered killing her, as well as the twenty other surrounding students, to remove all living witnesses. I attempted to change my biology class to avoid being with her, but failed as every other class was already full. I believed her to be of no interest because I could not read her thoughts and dismissed her, as I had done for all of of my vampire life. I temporarily ran away from her to Alaska, where I stayed with the Denalis for a short while The week after I returned and saved her from being hit by a van, exposing my superhuman strength and speed. Bella tired to confront me about it, but I refused to tell her anything"_

 _After that I becomes increasingly infatuated with Bella, and couldn't her out of my mind. My infatuation with her reached to a point where I snuck into her room at night to watch her sleep. On the first night she was dreaming about me and she said my name in her sleep. I then realised that I loved her, and tried to get close to her again. After yet again saving Bella in Port Angeles She told me that she knew about me being a vampire and that it "doesn't matter", proving that she loved me as well"_

I slowly started falling alseep thinking about mummy as a human and daddy falling in love with her _"D...daddy do you miss mummy being human?"_ I tiredly yawned and looked up to him

 _"sometimes yes, I miss her heartbeat the most, but having you makes up for that, you remind me everyday that she was human and that makes me happy, now my little half human its time for you to sleep"_ He pulled me down gently and hummed my lulluby till I feel alseep happily " _love you daddy"_ _"I love you too sweetheart"_

 **Edward's POV**

I quietly walked out of Renesmee's room and into mine and Bella's, to see my stunning wife sitting on the bed _"Well that was a quick hunt my love"_ she looked up and smiled weakly _"Bella, Whats wrong?"_

I walked over and took her hands into mine "When I got there th _ey had already left to hunt and Alice and Rose had left to go shopping, so I went alone and It didn't really go to plan, I tried taking down a lion but didn't know there was two of them and..."_ I looked at her confused _"and what Bella?"_ she lifted her top _"It mauled and...attacked me, I know it will heal quickly but it just scared me a little"_ My face dropped in a split second she when I saw she had deep scars on her torso _"Bella Love it will heal fine I promsie, but why did you go alone, I would of taken you"_

She looked away ashamed " _I didnt want to bother you as I know you wanted to spend some time with Renesmee...I have ruined the start of you birthday"_ God she will be the death of me I don't even want her out do herself by doing my birthday but I agreed for Renesmee's sake

 _"What makes you think that my sweet girl, these things happen and it will heal, Don't beat yourself up baby"_ I placed a few kisses on top of the scars letting a little venom run along my mouth helping the healing process.

 _"I love you Edward"_ I pulled her deeply into my embrace _"I love you too sweetheart"_ I kissed her deeply and lovingly.

When morning came round Renesmee was straight into a room bouncing on a bed _"Happy Birthday Daddy!!, mummy can I give daddy's thing now!!"_ Bella nodded and she ran out and came back with something behind her back, she was humming her lulluby so she didn't give it away _"Close your eyes daddy and put your hands out"_ I shut my eyes and put my hands out and she put something in them _"Okay open!!"_

I slowly opened my eyes too see a heart ornament made out of wood with mine, Bella and Renesmee's names carved Into it with beautiful handwriting and below are names the word forever was was burnt in _"Re... Renesmee... did you make this?"_ I wanted to cry, it was one of the most amazing gifts I have ever been given if I hadn't had Bella or her it would be the best gift ever

 _"Yes daddy, Jake helped me"_ I gently popped it down and pulled her into my arms _"it is beautiful sweetheart I love it so much thank you so so much"_ she giggled and smiled into me her thoughts full of happiness **_daddy likes it mummy was right!!_**

 _"Of course I like it it's amazing my little sweet angel"_ she looked at Bella " _mummy's turn to give Daddy give his present_ " I told Bella not to get me anything, however I couldn't be mad at her because I love her too much

 _"Shhh Renesmee you're not meant to say anything"_ Bella laughed and kissed renesmee's and mine forehead then passed me a small box _"Happy birthday love,please don't be mad it's nothing big" I_ opened it to see an stunning silver and gold watch

 _"Be...lla this is... beautiful"_ I was blown away I've never had such amazing gifts in my life well apart from her and Renesmee _" you my beautiful girls means so much to me thank you so so much my amazing gifts"_ I kissed renesmee's forehead then pulled Bella in for a deep, loving and meaningful kiss, which drove my disire for her crazy.

 **Bella's POV**

I kissed Edward back and looked into his eyes which still dazzled me _"Mummy stop staring at daddy! it's rude"_ Renesmee giggled and jumped into my lap, Edward Chuckled and got up of the bed pulling Renesmee with him _"Daddy!"_ he smiled and tickled her _"no...no daddy"_ she laughed squirming around trying to escape _"Right you, go get dressed you can't sit in your pjs all day"_ she nodded and ran off into her room

 _" And you Mrs.Cullen, no lazy people today"_ he crawled up the bed and kissed me deeply then pulled me to the closet, he pulled my top up, " _ahh look all better no scars"_

I blushed which didn't show on my face and hid into his bare chest _"Let's get you dressed Love"_ I got dressed then looked up at his perfect golden eyes " _You have to get dressed too"_

 _"No staring Mrs.Cullen its rude"_ I know he was only joking but I felt a little hurt when he said it as I am starting to feel like he doesn't like it, so I looked away sadly _"Ill go see if Renesmee is dressed"_ I walked past him and in to her room

 _"Bella wait..."_ He sighed sadly and looked away.

 _"Hey beautiful how are you doing"_ she skipped out her closet with a beautiful blue dress on and her hair stuck out all over the place _"come here let's sort that mess out, we can't have messy hair for Daddy's_ _special day can we"_ she ran and sat down, I gently brushed her putting it up into a tidy pony tail, _"perfect!"_ I kissed her forehead and she ran to the door where Edward was standing, he picked her up and she hugged him tightly.

I put her stuff away and looked at him _" Doesn't daddy look handsome today"_

I looked at him, still feeling slighlty hurt but couldn't keep my eyes off him, he looked perfect, he was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white Tee and blue shirt which he had left undone.

" _well if we are making compliments then I have to say my girls are looking beautiful this morning"_ Renesmee giggled and I looked down. Edward popped Renesmee down and took me into his embrace

" _Don't be shy love, it's true you are stunning and Im sorry if I upset you, I love it when you stare in to my eyes, I was only playing"_ I nodded but didn't say anything.

 _"so where are you girls taking me"_ I looked up at him _" You don't have to go but as you know Renesmee has been taking swimming lessons, well she wants to go to a water park and she asked if we could take you for your birthday, It's all indoors and its raining so we won't have to worry"_ his eyes lit up

 _" I would love to go, spending the day with my wife and daughter is the perfect birthday gift"_ he kissed me only to be dragged to the car by Renesmee _"Mummy packed last night, lets go, come on daddy"_ she looked up and him with a massive smile and he chuckled

 _"you need to eat something first"_ she grabbed some fruit and ran back to the ca _r_. We all got in and I drove towards the water park

 **Edward's POV**

When we arrived Renesmee was bouncing off the wall _"someone is a little excited"_ she giggled and when we payed ran to the changing rooms _"sweetie slow down you will fall over"_ she stopped and looked at us.

Once we changed we stepped out into pool, Bella grabbed my hand tightly _" You okay?"_ she nodded _"just not used to so many...people"_ She has done so well over the past 9 months, she hasn't slipped up at all and has only had a few mauled attacks by lions. _"Just tell me if you are struggling okay?"_ she nodded and pushed me into the water _"Happy birthday!"_ oh that's it, I grabbed her arms pulling her in as Renesmee jumped in.

 _"Daddy can you take me on the slides?"_ I looked at Bella and she nodded _"Yes!, which one would you like to go on?"_ she looked around _"The green one!"_ We swam over to the slides and went on it a few times, Bella sat on the edge watching with a smile on her perfect face, even tho she looked happy I could see she was battling with her thirst, I was too but I have had years of practice and she has only had 9 months.

 _"Renesmee sweetheart, I think we need to go and see if mummy is okay"_ she nodded _" okay daddy"_ We went down to Bella who instantly held my hand and pulled us in to the water then into a deep hug _"did you enjoy the slides? "_ she kissed Renesmee on the head _"Yes, it was amazing mummy!"_

I held Bella close to my chest and smiled _"Why don't you two go on some slides, I can't just have all the fun"_ Bella shook her head _"it's your birthday, you can have the fun love"_ typical Bella always wanting others to he happy _"Then I want to go on with you Bella, Renesmee can sit behind us and go down, she's been wanting to ride alone"_ she nodded and we went to the slide, when our turn came round Bella sat down and I held her waist sitting behind, she held onto my thighs tightly _"I love you Edward" "I love you too sweetheart"_ we went down and she squealed "okay no I still don't like slides" I laughed " _Really Bella of all the things you don't like slides"_ she nodded then caught Renesmee as she came out the slide

After a about an hour and half I could tell Renesmee was tired so we decided to call it a day and head home. By the time we arrived back she had eaten and was fast alseep so Bella gently changed her into her pjs and tucked her into bed.

She walked into our room and looked up at me _"How did you find the pool?"_ She sat on the bed pulling off her shoes _"It was amazing love, thank you so much for an amazing birthday"_ I kissed her deeply pulling her into my lap.

 _" Im so proud of you Bella, you did so well in there today"_ her eyes met mine with a shy glaze over them _"you..think so."_ I nodded then pinned her to the bed _" I think you deserve a reward and a thank you for being perfect"_ she squealed as I poked her ribs after that I spent the night making love to her, a perfect way to end a perfect birthday.


End file.
